


A Witcher's Feelings

by CelestialVoid



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Jaskier is curious about what kinds of emotions Witchers do or do not have.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 247





	A Witcher's Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveyProphet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyProphet/gifts).



The bar was lit by the warm glow of the overhead lights, the withered grain of the thick wooden walls gave the space a rustic and welcoming feeling. The heavy mahogany benchtop of the bar ran along one wall, stained by the years of drinks that had rested or been spilt over it. The wall behind it was lined with wooden shelves, bottles of alcohol and wooden barrels lying on their sides, spouts piercing the lids so that the barkeep could pour drinks.

Several tables were set up around the room, wooden booths lining the walls and stools lined up under the bar.

Groups of people sat in nearby, filling the building with raucous chatter.

Jaskier picked up the two tankards of larger the barman passed to him, carrying them over to the booth in the corner where Geralt sat, clouded in darkness and brooding.

He set the drinks down on the table and slid into the seat across from Geralt.

The Witcher glowered at him.

Jaskier waited for Geralt to tell him to leave, to growl at him or threaten him, but the man said nothing.

Geralt took the tankard and downed the drink.

"Is it true Witcher's mutations stop them from feeling any emotions other than bestial ones?" Jaskier asked.

Geralt didn't answer.

"Anger is a given, but have you never felt joy?"

"Once," Geralt answered.

"Oh?"

"When the elves broke your lute. The thought of never having to hear you sing again brought me immeasurable joy."

"I'm trying to have a civilised conversation here,” Jaskier said, struggling to hide his offence. “Can you not bring my singing into it?"

Geralt levelled him with an exasperated look.

“Have you ever felt sadness?”

Geralt dropped his gaze.

He lifted his drink to his mouth, hiding his face behind the tankard.

“Envy?” Jaskier continued, phishing for answers. “Disgust? Surprise? Guilt?”

Geralt stayed silent.

"What about desire?" Jaskier asked.

A hint of a smirk played at the corner of Geralt's mouth.

"Other than that of carnal pleasure," Jaskier corrected himself.

Geralt didn't answer.

"And what of love?"

Geralt met his gaze.

"Once," he answered. 

"Not lust, love," Jaskier emphasised.

Geralt nodded.

Jaskier leant forward on the table, intrigued. “Did they love you back?”

“I’m not sure,” Geralt answered.

"How did it end?" Jaskier asked.

Geralt’s gaze didn’t waver. "It hasn't yet."

"Does she have a name?"

" _He_ does."

Jaskier blinked in surprise. "Oh."

Geralt raised his brow.

It took a second for it to sink in. A wave of realisation washed over Jaskier's face. " _Oh_."

Geralt rolled his eyes. 

"Well," Jaskier started slowly. "I... I feel the same."


End file.
